Waves of Ember
by HittingTheWavesByA
Summary: At 22, Bella is working hard at getting through law school and taking care of a baby. Determined to provide the child a happy life, she makes a choice that many people would shy away from. Will this bring her love, or will this send her straight to damnation? Well, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was nervous as she got out of the cab. The nervousness was like a thick cord around her throat, choking her. She wouldn't be able to go back after tonight. She had the choice to call Madame Gretrude and tell her she just could not go through with it. But then she remembered the reason why she was standing in front of this fancy hotel in a fancy dress from the House's closet.

Pale grey eyes.

Tiny little hands.

Head full of the softest hair.

The ever present smell of warm baby formula in her studio apartment.

Brandon.

She was doing all this for Brandon. Sweet, precious Brandon.

She took in a deep breath of the cold evening air. She would do this, not just today, but also tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that, and for every single day for the rest of her life, if it meant giving Brandon the life he deserves.

Bella would do it. With another deep breath, she took a step forward.

The hotel lobby was magnificent. The marble floor and the plush, pristine white couches complemented each other perfectly. A huge crystal chandelier hung just above the reception dest, which was where she was heading. A breathtakingly beautiful blonde woman manned the desk along with two other beautiful women. Truth to be told, the other women paled in comparison to the goddess standing in the centre.

She turned her attention towards me just after she finished up with another guest. She smiled at me warmly and said,

"Good evening, Ma'am! How can I help you ?"

Trying not to let my shame show through me, I said in a voice which I hoped sounded respectable,

"I'm here for Mr. McCartney." I tried to smile back at her. I am pretty sure it came a little forced.

"Yes, of course!" Pulling put something from her desk, she said, "This is your keycard. Please take the elevator at the end of the lobby." She said this pointing towards a couple of gleaming elevators.

Thanking her and giving her a tight nod, I walked towards my doom.

Mr. McCartney's room was on the top floor of the hotel. It was as fancy as any other part of the hotel with its rich colours and sultry atmosphere. The walls were painted a gorgeous cream, with all the curtains and drapes pristine white. When you walked into the doors, you would be at the living room which accommodated a plush cream couch, a couple of matching armchairs and a huge flatscreen. At one corner was a bar with various undoubtedly expensive bottles of wines and champagnes and other hard liquor. At another corner stood a writing desk with a notepad and a to the desk was a double door, which led undoubtedly to the bedroom. With a racing heart, I slowly edged towards the door.

I already knew that Mr. McCartney wouldn't be here yet. He was scheduled to get here at 8 PM and it was only ten past seven now. But even this didn't help with my galloping heart as I slowly pushed the doors open.

The room was everything I imagined. A huge four poster king sized bed dominated the space. The soft white drapes were loosely tied to the beams, giving it a cozy look. One wall of the room had huge windows and wide french doors that opened up to a balcony. The other wall had a dresser with a huge mirror and a chest of drawers. I moved to stand in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. The dark blue dress that I wore had a high waist line and showed a moderate amount of cleavage. The figure hugging skirt stopped a couple of inches above by knees. My already long legs were accentuated by a pair of sky high stilettos. I wore no jewellery excepting the single stoned studs on my ears. My long wavy brown hair was tied up in an elegant bun with a few tactically arranged strands framing my angular face.

With my proportional features and flawless skin, I knew I was a beautiful woman. People around me saw it, and Madame Gretrude saw it. I caught her eyes when I was at the supermarket trying to gather the best combination of baby products for the $23.45 I had scrapped together. She had approached me with her business card and a possibility to earn real money. It had taken me weeks to build the courage to finally pick up the phone and ring the number on the card.

I dropped my hand bag on top of the drawers and was about to turn around when I saw it in the reflection. There was an envelope on the foot of the bed. I curiously walked to the bed and picked it up. It had a thick cream paper in it folded in half. It read-

 _Dear Bella,_

 _Please go to the top drawer on the left side of the bed. Put it on and do not take it off until you are asked to._

My heart started beating fast. With shaking legs I went to the specified drawer and pulled it open. I don't know why I was not surprised when I found a white silk blindfold trimmed with delicate lace. I gently picked it up and examined it. The purpose of it was crystal clear. Whoever Mr. McCartney was, he didn't want to reveal himself. With the amount of money he was spending for the single night, I had no doubts about his financial status. And he was possibly also a powerful public figure. And possibly married too. With kids.

My hands were shaking as I placed the blindfold on top of the bed. Sitting down, I pulled off my shoes and decided to get myself comfortable for the last forty minute of my normal life.

I grew more and more jittery with the tick of the clock. When it was five to eight, I finally decided to put on the blindfold. Breathing in deeply, I pulled off the pins keeping my hair up and set them at the night table. Standing straight, my hair almost reached my behind. Now it just spilled over my shoulders and flowed into the soft white sheets. Picking up the delicate white thing, I carefully adjusted it over my eyes, effectively making the world go black.

The wait was nerve wrecking. I tried hard not to think about what was to happen in a few minutes. It is not that I was a virgin. But sleeping with a stranger was something I never thought I would do. The minutes passed in darkness. It did nothing to calm the anxious butterflies in my stomach.

Before I knew it, the softness of the bed and the darkness over my eyes lured me to sleep.

The sounds of a door closing pulled me out of my sleep. For a second I panicked when I found that I could not see anything. Then I remembered where I was and why I was there. Mr. McCartney must be here. I quickly sat up without knowing what to do. I couldn't believe that I had _fallen asleep!_

Before I could say anything and embarrass myself, he spoke.

"I'm sorry that I am late. Something came up."

He was here.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for reading :) This is the first time I'm writing fanfiction, so please excuse any errors.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment stating so. It would be a major encouragement for me to write new chapters. You are also welcome to message me about any errors you found in my writing. I'm always looking to improve myself!

I'll see you people in the next chapter! Bubyeee :*

A.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

His voice was beautiful-the perfect blend of smooth and raspy.

"I..erm.. no problem, Mr. McCartney." I stammered. I didn't know where to look, so I just spoke to the general direction of the door.

I could feel my heartbeat in my throat as I heard him take a few steps closer. My hands fisted over the downy pillows at the head of the bed. The footsteps grew closer. I was pretty sure that he was currently sanding to my left, but I still looked forward.

I started when I felt gentle fingers running through my hair. I drew in a sharp breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling. Mr. McCartney gently tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. And then he ran his fingers over my face. They started at my forehead, ran over the blindfold and then paused at my lips.

"Please call me Tony." he said softly, breaking the silence. "May I kiss you, Bella ?"

The question took me by surprise. Both of us knew why I was here, and he was asking for my permission to _kiss_ me?

I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded.

I felt the bed dip as Tony sat down next to me. I heard two low thuds, which I assumed were his shoes hitting the floor. After a moment, I felt his warm hand cup my cheek. He gently guided it to his lips.

The kiss was soft. Like the lightest brush of a feather. I felt a tingle run through my body. If I were not blindfolded, this was the kind of kiss that would make me close my eyes with expectation.

He pulled back a little and then kissed me again with a little more force. This time he started nipping on my lips. I opened my mouth, letting him slip his tongue in. I moaned at the sensation. It was scorching, the way he moved inside my mouth. His hand moved to my neck, the other one went to my waist pulling me to him. I moved a little more into the bed, giving him more space. I felt him, as he climbed over and straddled me, without breaking the kiss. I pulled back to catch my breath. The only sounds in the silent room was made by our mingled breaths.

This was not what I had been expecting at all. I had been told to expect rough men, who took what they wanted. But this man was the opposite of that. He made this sinful affair somehow seem … intimate. As if we were real lovers.

All these thoughts flew out of my head as he started feathering kisses along my jaw and towards my neck. Had I been in my right mind, I would have been embarrassed by the moan that slipped from my throat. I pulled at his hair, wanting more. He indulged me, licking, biting and sucking. I wanted to wrap my legs around him for more contact. But the restrictive fabric of my dress was, well, restrictive.

He must have looked confused for a second when I pushed him back. But he immediately obliged, lifting off that delicious weight.

His voice was husky as he said, "Is everything okay ?"

I bit back a groan of embarrassment as I tried explaining that my dress was too tight and I wanted it off. A low chuckle escaped him. If I hadn't already been flushed red from our… activities, this probably would have gotten the job done. I sat up, awkwardly trying to open the back zipper. I felt him lean in closer before he even said anything.

"Let me", he whispered into my ear, giving it a nip. I let the sensations overrule me as I leaned into him. Putting his arms around me, he unzipped my dress slowly. Teasingly. When I made an impatient sound, he chuckled again. Once the zipper was fully undone, he dragged down the straps holding the dress to my body. I helped him pull it down till my waist.

I heard him drag in a sharp breath. It made me grew hot all over. I knew he was looking at my bra clad chest. The fancy black lace bra and thong set was provided by the House, and I should say, it made me feel sexy as hell.

"May I?", he asked again. When I nodded, he pulled me to him and his lips were on me again. This time he was not so gentle. His lips were rough on mine while his hands moved along the curves of my body. One arm around my waist, his other hand inched towards my breasts. He touched them almost reverently and ran the pad of his thumb over the peaks. My breath caught. When he started massaging them gently, my back arched.

I pulled him down with me, wanting to feel that solid weight over mine. I lifted my hips, guiding his hands to pull down the dress. When I laid bare under him, save for the scanty underwear, Tony pinned me with his hips. I felt the hardness of him grind against my core, causing me to arch back, pressing further into him. He groaned into my mouth, causing the sound to go straight to my core.

Tony was making me remember the sensations that I had long forgotten. The last time I was this intimate with a man was more than a year ago. Pushing those thoughts away, I decided that since I was anyway going to hell, why not go satisfied.

I muttered something about it not being fair that I was practically naked when he was fully dressed. He responded by pulling back and flipping us over so that now I was sitting on top of him. I leaned in and traced the column of his throat, feeling his throat move as he swallowed. The top two buttons were already open, making it easy for me to deal with the others. Once his shirt was fully open, I finally was able to touch his chest. Oh, what I would have given to be able to see. Tony obviously took care of himself. Under a light matting of hair was a body of pure muscle. My hands stroked his broad, well defined torso. He sighed almost contently.

I kissed his neck, nipping at the tender flesh with my teeth. His approving groan reverberated through me, encouraging me to do it more. I trailed kissed downwards, marvelling at the way I was making this man react. At his nipples I paused and gave them extra attention. I tugged at them with my teeth, making him groan again. I went lower and lower until I was _there._

I fumbled a little with unfastening his pants. He thankfully saw my struggle and did the job himself. The only thing separating us now was our underwear. The hard lines of his body felt amazing against my soft curves. I was marvelling at how utterly perfect he felt under me, when he flipped me onto my back again.

After that, I was a quivering mess. Everything he did to me was intense, bringing me to a high I did not know existed. Every touch was heady, every lick intense. His taste lingered in my tongue.

Our moans and gasps and groans were the only sounds in the room. He was the perfect combination of wild and gentle. And when he finally went over the edge, he took me along with him. It was the best sex of my life. If I didn't have Brandon to worry about, I would seriously reconsider accepting payment from him.

As we lied there slowly regaining our breaths, I thought about the implication of what I had just done. If this came out… I did not even want to think about it.

Before I could worry more, Tony took my hand into his.

"Thank you. That was… just wow!"

I smiled, wondering if it was a good idea to say, "Right back at ya!".

I settled for a quiet, "I know." When he didn't say anything, I said, "It was incredible."

I could almost hear him grinning.

Heellllloooooooooo!

How was it? How was it? How was it?

This is the first time I've EVER written smut, so I'm pretty sure I made some mistakes. Sooorrryyyy!

Please let me clarify something. Waves of Ember will not be just about sex. In fact, I don't see any sex scenes coming in the next few chapters. (Sorry if I have disappointed anyone!)

In the next chapter we'll get to see more of Brandon and Bella's life, and also a little more about what got her in this 'sticky situation'.*hehe*

If you're as excited as me for the next chapter, please let me know! Corrections are always welcome.

Until next time,

Adieu, my beautiful readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I knocked on the door with a handwritten number '124' on it. I didn't have to wait long for a middle aged black woman to open the door. She was of an average height and had the curliest hair I've ever seen on a person.

"Oh, Bella dear! You're back already." Stepping back a little, she gestured for me to come in. Martha's apartment was a couple of floors below mine and a bit bigger. Though it was still tiny, Martha maintained it perfectly. The walls, curtains and carpets were spotless as usual. The little living room was adorned with old fashioned but neat furniture. Everything was in its respective place.

At the far end of the living room was a basic wooden crib. In it slept the most adorable one year old in the world.

"He's been a real sweetheart today. Like always." That made me grin like the proud mother I was.

I decided against waking the little bugger up and gently lifted him off the crib. He stirred a little, but went back to sleep right away. I smiled as he nuzzled at the crook of my neck.

"Thanks you so much for looking after him today, Martha. It means a lot. I really insist on paying you for this."

Martha gave me an eye-roll in response. She told me that she didn't want anything in return for looking after Brandon, but I didn't feel right doing it.

"It was nice having him her, Bella. I have half the mind to keep him here for myself. You better shoo off before that happens."

I chuckled softly and hugged her awkwardly with my free hand.

She handed over Brandon's bag at the door and I headed to the occasionally functioning elevator. After a _looong_ wait, the bloody elevator finally showed up and I got in and punched in my floor number. I'm pretty sure it took the stupid thing 5 whole minutes to get to my floor.

When it finally did arrive at my floor(thank God for that, I was planning to spend the night in the filthy box), I walked to my door and opened it, trying my best not to wake Brandon. Once we were in, I headed to Brandon's little crib that was crammed up next to my bed and laid him there. I stood there and watched his little face as he slept peacefully. What I wouldn't give up for him.

Sighing deeply, I started preparing his evening dose of injections. I carefully measured out and loaded the medicine into the syringe and tapped it. Praying that he doesn't wake up, I gently lifted his little arm and gave him the shot quickly. He fussed a little but thankfully did not wake up. **_(Sorry, I don't know the proper procedure of giving shots and if they can be given when babies are asleep.)_** I then packed the syringe for disposal and decided to take a shower.

A small reach-in closet held all of Brandon's and my clothes. I reached in and grabbed my pyjamas and headed to the bathroom. I quickly removed my make up and went to take a quick shower. The water was thankfully warm as I scrubbed at my aching muscles. My thoughts wandered to what happened earlier tonight. The sex was without a doubt amazing. In fact, it was probably the best I ever had-not that I had a lot of it. Tony McCartney was not what I was anticipating. He was gentler than I expected. And more talkative.

After the..err.. main event, Tony had not just got up and left like I expected. As we laid there recovering our breaths, he started talking. He asked me about myself and volunteered information about himself too. He talked about how stressed he felt all the time and how his job always kept him busy. I told him that I felt the same too, but with obviously different circumstances. After little over an hour of talking he said that he had to leave. He left after washing up and getting dressed. And just before exiting, he surprised me with a soft kiss on my cheek and told me that he had an incredible time. I'm so glad he did not thank me.

I was rudely disrupted from my thought by the shower turning ice-y cold. I quickly washed away the soap suds, patted myself dry and changed into my pyjamas. I glanced at the clock in the bedroom-it was a little over eleven. I still had plenty of time to finish up with the assignment for my Legal Ethics class. Perfect.

My dining table was basically my study desk. So I pored myself a glass of orange juice and started working on the paper. I lost myself to the writing as I always did. Many people detested writing essays and assignments for class. I somehow (thankfully) lucked out in that department. I genuinely enjoyed researching and writing about various cases.

I was done with the paper a lot sooner than I expected. I proof-read it one final time, made the necessary changes and saved the final copy. The assignment was due in two days time. I could drop it off at Mr. Tanner's office tomorrow if I had the time.

After packing my bag I gulped down the remaining orange juice and rinsed off the glass. If I went to bed now, I could get a solid 7 hour sleep. Assuming that Brandon slept till 8 like usual. I went to bed with the satisfaction of finishing the paper on time and making enough money for Brandon's treatments.

The shrill sound of my phone alarm dragged me out of my relatively peaceful sleep. I turned it off with a groan. How nice would it be to sleep for a couple more hours!

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in my favourite pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a huge peace symbol printed on it in black. A bowl of bland, flavourless cereal was sitting in front of me while I waited for the tea bag to disperse its tea-y goodness into my mug of scalding hot water. I removed the tea bag when I felt that it had dispersed enough of it's goodness, dropped it in small glass with water and put it in the refrigerator. That one would be good enough to make one more mug of tea.

I ate my breakfast quickly and started preparing Brandon's. I decided to make french toast and serve it with pureed strawberries. For his drink, I prepared milk and added his morning medication to it. For a little flavour I mixed a spoon of chocolate syrup. After everything was ready, I went to wake the little bugger up.

"Wakey wakey, baby." I sang, tickling his cute little tummy. He woke up lazily and smiled his beautiful smile at me.

"Mommmmmy" he dragged out, giggling as I kept tickling him. He wiggled around his bed for a bit before trying sit up by himself…just to topple over again. It was all pretty adorable to watch. After watching this cuteness for a bit, I decided to help the little bug and picked him up. He kept giggling and flailing around. I balanced him in one hand and lightly flicked his cute little nose. This got him into another giggling fit.

Man, I love this kid so much.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _Chapter 3 is finally here! I've been so busy with college the past few month. I apologise for not updating in so long. I hope you enjoy this (short) chapter!_**

 ** _Please leave a review if you are enjoying the story so far :) It will definitely encourage me to write more :P_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Adieu, my beautiful readers!_**

 ** _A_**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"…guilty of any other offence under this Act shall on conviction on indictment be liable to imprisonment for a term not exceeding ten years. Do you have any questions?" When no hands rose, Prof. Dawson concluded the class by giving us a 2000 word on the History of Rape law, citing relevant examples, due to be submitted in two weeks time.

Soon people started packing up and leaving the class. I carefully collected all the loose sheets of notes I had taken during the class and put it in a clear plastic sleeve. I would later transfer them to a larger binder back at home. Just as I started heading towards the door, someone called me from behind.

"Bella, wait up!"

I turned around to see Jacob jogging to catch up with me. Jacob Black was the resident sweetheart of Wilkerson's Academy. He was there when anyone needed help with anything. I don't think I've met anyone else who's even half as nice and genuine as Jacob. It also did not hurt that he was easy on the eyes. At 6'5, he looked like a giant. But his infectious smile cancelled out any of the fear you'd feel looking at him. His jet black hair was a couple of inches long and fell on his forehead in an adorable way. His dreamy brown eyes were earnest.

I smiled up brightly at him. "What's up Jake?"

"I was just wondering if you would, um.." he shuffled a little looking uncomfortable. "You know how my parents are. Err, do you think you could, you know, be my date for one of their fancy dinners?"

The poor guy looked so awkward asking me this. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I would be my pleasure to be your dinner date, Jacob Black." I said formally.

I had met Jake's parents-Billy and Sarah Black-once when I was over at his place. They were a wealthy older couple who had Jake in their 50s. They were firm in their Christian belief, which inevitably made them a little (read-very very) homophobic. Oh yes, Jake was gay. Now you see how this could cause potential complications in the dynamics of the Black family. I anyway liked spending time with Jake. This could be a good opportunity to catch up with everything that has been happening with him. Last time I heard, Jake was going out with some mysterious biker dude called Jared.

I gave him a quick side hug and told him that I had to go pick Brandon up from Child Care. Jake told me to give Brandon a nice big kiss for him. I grinned up at him and agreed to do just that.

One of the best things about Wilkerson's Academy of Law is that it has an excellent free child care service for student mothers. Since the law school was mostly exclusive and had an acceptance rate of 8%, the care centre was usually sparsely populated. There was an adequate number of caring staff whom you could trust your children with.

When I got to the centre, Jessica was at the front desk. She smiled widely at me when she noticed me. We spoke for a bit before I went to the waiting room to pick Brandon up. The cutie was sitting in a crib, propping himself against the safety bars. He was playing with the little baby elephant that he has had since he was a newborn. He refused to part with. When he saw me approaching, he let out a loud incoherent squeak of delight. His plump little fists rose automatically, expecting me to pick him up. He giggled as I planted a big, loud kiss on his cheek. After picking him up, I turned towards Angela, Brandon's cheerful caretaker.

"How was he today?", I asked her expectantly.

"He was a sweetheart as usual", she chirped back. I would always be in awe of this woman's energy level. I don't think I've seen her even remotely tired even once. I deal with one kid and am almost constantly tired. She then proceeded to tell me that she administered Brandon's shots after he ate. He had fussed for a while, but got back to normal in a jiffy. Aka, a typical good day in Brandon's life.

The next call from Madame Gertrude came that Friday. She asked me to come to the House to discuss the next client. Even thought I knew that wearing my nicest dress would make me look shabby at the house, I still made the effort by putting on a cheerful blue sundress and a pair of sandals. I took an uber to a couple of streets away from the House and walked the rest of the way.

The House was literally a house. It was a beautiful Victorian style mansion placed inside a gated community. I'd imagine the other residents of the community would be quite shocked if they found the true nature of the House. To outsiders, Madame Gertrude was a high end fashion designer catering only to a selected clientele. The gate security let me pass quickly after a short phone call to the House. I walked on the sidewalk nervously.

When I reached the door, I paused to breath in deeply before pressing the buzzer. The door was opened instantaneously by a well dressed man. Mr. Brenner was the head of security of the House. He made sure that nothing other than the best interests of Madame Gertrude was carried out. This included a through security check of everyone entering the House. I'm guessing that the Madame wouldn't want one of the girls bugging herself to out the elite prostitution empire she had built for herself.

After going through the mandatory check, I was asked to wait for Madame at the reading room. Even though I'd already been in the room once, it still stunned me when I entered it. The reading room was… a dream. It had floor to ceiling bookshelves on three out of the four walls. The fourth wall had massive windows overlooking the beautiful gardens. I waited at one of the comfortable couches, staring at the books with longing. Once I had enough money, I would definitely build something similar to this. I sighed.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice came from the door. I started a little and jumped to my feet as the Lady of the House entered. She could have be anywhere between 30 and 50. Her stick straight jet black hair was cut short in a feathery bob, pinned in place with a jewelled hairpin. She wore a slinky red wrap dress that stopped just above her knees. The skinny straps of the dress made her shoulders look very defined. Her long legs were accentuated by a pair of neck-breakingly high heeled pumps. Those calves…there was no way she spend any less than one hour at the gym daily.

I somehow managed to get myself together and replied with a blush, "Yes Ma'am. I think they are amazing."

She looked at me with a tilted head and nodded. She then strutted towards me, making my heart beat faster. She was intimidating without even trying. I swallowed hard, hoping that she wouldn't notice how flustered I was becoming.

She stopped a couple of feet away from me and did an up and down really slowly. I felt another blush starting under her scrutiny. After her inspection was done, she breezed past me to her desk. Propping herself into her chair, she gestured for me to take a seat. I did as instructed.

"You did a good job with your first client. I can say with utmost certainty that we have a regular. He's going to ask for you again." I flushed at the praise. I didn't know if it was because she was commenting on my performance in bed or that I would be seeing Tony again. It was probably both. Without waiting for a reply she continued.

"Another client has requested for your services. He has been a regular for years and has been very generous with his money. I do not think you will see him more than once. You'll be meeting" _doing_ "him tomorrow in Charleston Place at 7pm. You'll have to ask for a Mr. Mikaelson at the reception. I don't have to remind you to be on time, do I?" I shook my head. She nodded. "You can pick up your dress and shoes from the studio. Delia will help with you with anything else."

With that, I was dismissed. I stood up, mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and headed to the studio in the first floor. The studio was basically a humongous closet with all kinds of clothes, footwear, underwear and everything else a girl needs. It was controlled by Delia, a pretty Italian woman in her mid forties. She knew exactly what each girl needed and catered to it perfectly. At the entrance of the studio, I noticed Delia with another girl. So I waited at one of the chairs placed at the entrance of the room and waited. She was done with the girl sooner than I expected. When the girl walked out with a small travel bag, I entered the room.

Delia waved me in without a greeting and started rummaging through one of the racks of clothes. She then pulled out a slinky black number. She then asked me to stand on the fitting platform.

"Strip", she ordered. I did as I was asked, standing in my underwear. She just raised her eyebrow at me. Reluctantly I took off my bra and panties. She then went to another part of the room and pulled out a pair of underwear. It was made of some skimpy black fabric. Heading it to me, she asked me to put it on. I did so quickly, trying to recover as much of my dignity as possible. Then she handed me the dress. It was a skin-tight silk dress that would leave little to the imagination. It was backless and came with a built in bra and spaghetti straps.

After some time, I was standing there wearing the dress paired off with a strappy black heels. I was surprised to see that despite the minimum amount of fabric that covered my body, I still managed to look elegant. It must be have something to do with the make of the dress. The dress showed off just a little of the swell of my breasts. To balance the backlessness, the dress reached till my knees.

"Perfect. A low bun will go very well with this outfit. Mr. Mikaelson likes it when the hair is braided. So braid it and then twist it to make a bun. Inteso?"

"Yes, Delia",I said trusting her judgement. After all, it did not go wrong the first time with Tony.

Tony. I wondered what he would think if he saw me in this outfit. Chastising myself for having such thoughts, I began taking off the dress.

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _So, that was interesting, don't you think? A gay Jacob and finally getting to meet Madame Gertrude, was that not fun? Well, I had so much fun writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it._**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts by writing a review! I'm a greedy review monster. Rawrrr_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Adieu, my beautiful readers!_**

 ** _A_**


End file.
